


Stars

by little_librarian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_librarian/pseuds/little_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet's different grass, under its different sky, gazing at its different stars, she snuggled closer and he wrapped his arm around her as he told her the story behind the constellation. Ten/Rose, spoiler free, and pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“And that one right over there? That’s Ariel.” The Doctor lifted his arm to point out another constellation.

“Ariel? Like ‘The Little Mermaid’?” Rose questioned. She kept her eyes trained on the stars while waiting for the Doctor’s answer.

“Close. Well, I say close . . . there’s no Little Mermaid on this planet. Ariel is actually their goddess of chaos. Oh, they've got some great stories about her. I met Ariel once. She tried to sneak into the TARDIS! Wanted to take it apart–can’t say I blame her, really, she represents chaos, she’s supposed to do things like that.”

“So that’s a no, then?” Rose was smirking at the Doctor’s babble.

“Yep!”

“There isn't anything like this on Earth,” Rose mused aloud. And it was true. The grass under the Doctor’s fanned-out coat–the pair was laying on it to fight the chill of the cool ground–was purple, there were two moons in the sky, and the stars even seemed to shine brighter than they did on Earth. She loved it. 

“So, what’s that one?” Rose pointed at a new constellation. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest, feeling his two hearts beating in her ear. The arm that the Doctor had behind his head moved to wrap around her shoulders, keeping her against him.

The Doctor began to explain the legend behind the constellation, and Rose was lulled to sleep by the vibration of his words in his chest. The Doctor’s voice softened as she drifted off, and he continued to tell her the story. When he finished, he lifted his head to look at his still-sleeping companion, and, on impulse, pressed a kiss into her hair. She stirred slightly and snuggled closer in her sleep, attempting to burrow into his chest. The Doctor laid his head back down and kept on staring at the stars, seeing as he didn't need sleep tonight and was perfectly content with where he was. If Rose asked, he’d simply tell her that he hadn't wanted to wake her–humans needed their rest.


End file.
